My Little Chocolate Truffle
by Jackie K Paper
Summary: They say that only women truly appreciate fine chocolate; that they are the chocoholics.  I am inclined to disagree.  Bella had made me into a chocoholic.
1. Chocolate

A/N: I big thank-you to my betas LaMomo and Davida for their help and support :o)

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

Chocoholic

They say that only women truly appreciate fine chocolate; that they are the chocoholics. I am inclined to disagree. Bella had made me into a chocoholic.

She was the richest of chocolates. Having her in my life was pure decadence.

Her hair was the color of caramelized hazelnuts. Her complexion was that of vanilla butter cream. Looking in her eyes was like floating in a dark caramel sea. Her eyes could melt my soul.

Her spirit was light like a white chocolate mousse. Her wisdom and depth was that of a sophisticated chocolate liquor created with refined cognac, or smooth rum, encased in a bittersweet chocolate heaven.

Her kiss was delicate and sublime, lightly spiced with a piquant hint of cinnamon. And, the anticipation of touching her, that was more mouth-watering than the moment before you taste a truffle.

You see, for me the most luxurious of chocolates is the truffle. The truffle is a sensual experience in itself. There is an art to enjoying a truffle. The way you lick off the powdered sugar. How your mouth fills with liquid anticipating the texture of the tantalizing indulgent fondant center. The sensation of swirling your tongue in the smooth richness, while inhaling deeper to enhance the flavor. At last, finally closing your eyes as you slowly swallow the pure pleasure.

That's what my Bella was to me. She was my sinful delight. She was my indulgence. My little chocolate truffle.


	2. Season

**A/N: I big thank-you to my betas LaMomo and Davida for their help and support :o)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

Season

They say that everyone has a favorite season. Some worship the heat of summer, while others enjoy the brisk chill of winter.

It's true that winter landscapes made me think of Bella. I daydreamed of her when I gazed at the lightly frosted mounds of white sculpted by the drifting powder. The pearlescent shimmer of the sunset on the gentle slopes and dips of snow-covered hills caused me to fantasize of the immaculate ivory wonderland of Bella's curves.

The summer heat made me think of Bella. The sultry allure of her lust-filled eyes. The burning trail her ardent fingers left on my skin.

But, because of Bella, I will always love autumn.

I loved walking hand-in-hand with Bella through the overgrown forest in late September. The depth of her character and the warmth in the tone of her voice were as mesmerizing as the range of colors that surrounded us. The sparkle in her eyes when she smiled was like the glimmer of the last rays of light from the setting sun on the copper leaves hidden among the red and auburn foliage of the maple trees.

She was my autumn breeze. The soft movement of the wind in the rustling leaves. The caress of her breath was as light as the brush of a falling leaf on the back of my neck.

She was the warmth of a fall jacket and a soft scarf wrapped around me, protecting me.

Lighting the first fire of the season in the hearth made me think of Bella. The fire that you light not for necessity, but rather for a place to cuddle together under a blanket. A place where we could get lost in each other, be entranced by the sound of the crackling wood, watching her beauty reflected in orange and crimson while being warmed by the flames and heat of our bodies huddled together.

My Bella was warmth; she was my blanket. She was my romantic autumn love story. Bella was my home.


	3. Animal

**A/N: A big thank-you to my beta LaMomo for her help :o) **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

Animal

They say that you are either a dog or cat person. Dog is man's best friend. Men bond with their dogs while women spoil their cats.

Even if the faithfulness, loyalty and protectiveness of a puppy often made me think of her, because of Bella I had turned into a cat person.

The tentative steps of a kitten onto an unknown surface were like Bella's cautious movements on a slippery rock after heavy rain. The way a kitten turns its head slightly to the side and looks up to you with curiosity in its eyes made me think of Bella's desire to comprehend the intricacies of the world around her.

Like a cat, Bella was independent and self-sufficient, yet she craved attention. When relaxing after a long day, Bella reminded me of a lackadaisical cat as she lounged and curled up beside me, humming and murmuring while I caressed her.

As a cat climbs into your lap just when you need comfort, Bella could sense when I needed affection - her presence and the soft feel of her skin on mine calmed me like no other.

When she was restless and playful, Bella would pounce like a rambunctious snow leopard cub. However, when we were alone, Bella was pure feline. She was my jungle cat, her movements fluid and majestic.

Bella was my beautiful snow tiger, and she would forever be the adorable little kitten that brought happiness to my lonely heart.


	4. Country

**A/N: A big thank-you to my beta LaMomo for her help :o) **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

Country

Everyone has a favorite place to visit, a country that they love to explore and long to return to.

Various countries and cultures remind me of Bella. Her perception and true self-awareness often led me to think of Eastern cultures and mysticism. As with many southern European countries, punctuality was not paramount to Bella; instead, savoring every moment was. Though she was a force to be reckoned with, Bella never wanted to be center stage; she was less assuming.

My favorite country is not one that would most include as the first destination in their grand travel plans. It is not an obvious destination like Paris, New York, Sydney or London. It's not in Asia or Africa.

Mine is a place that called out to me unexpectedly. It drew me in and changed me, though I hadn't realized I needed to experience the life that it offered.

Because of Bella, I would always love Switzerland.

Not for its majesty, mountains, hills, or valleys. Not for its picturesque landscapes, or rich history, though it offers all of this and more. Rather, for its seemingly unassuming place in the world. Not demanding to be noticed, yet worthy of attention. Not favoring one over another. Never forcing one to choose sides.

Bella was the calm in the midst of my chaos. My personal moderator, settling my warring halves. She was my escape from battle. She was my safe haven. She was where I wanted to live, to settle down. Bella was where I was meant to be.


End file.
